Lost For Words
by Masked Maiden of the Night
Summary: Making a wish doesn't mean it will happen right then and there. And it doesn't mean it will happen EXACTLY as you want it. So when our main lady finds herself in an 'unnatural' situation. One thing will lead to another and the adventure like never before will be ahead of her. Also contains other anime themes but Bleach and Kingdom Hearts have main roles.(More Bleach really)
1. The Beginning is the End

**Hello Viewers, welcome to my first story on my account. I've taken creative writing classes and I did my best to apply them to the stories I have in my mind in movie form to literary form. I would constructive criticism to help me improve and rude comments/reviews will be ignored. If ya gonna be a hater, then don't bother reviewing at all please.**

 **But anyway, thank you for reading and have a great day everyone! :3**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo**

 **OCs: Owned by me.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _The Beginning is the End_

How do I even start to explain? All I remember that I had fallen asleep in my bed at around midnight. The next this I know is that I'm my 6-year-old self again during the earthquake that happened long ago. Me, a 22-year-old woman, waking up to the kindergarten classroom, under a desk next to a heavy toppled over bookcase that I know traumatized me over 15 years ago. Now the question is how did this happen?

"Alright everyone, come out and form a line, we're heading out to the playground for roll call." My kindergarten teacher, Mrs. McGarden, called out to all of us.

'Is this really happening?' Was all I could think at the moment. I stood up and immediately felt… I don't know how to describe it, the best word for it would be, _**weird**_. Being in my smaller child body with the mentality of an adult's in mind makes moving awkward. None the less, taking small steps allowed me to blend in with the other crying, frightened, and excited 5 and 6 year olds.

The moment we left the classroom, I just took everything in and was blown away. Everything was how I remembered it. The class I was in had the recess/back door right next to the fenced off preschool playground jungle gym. That was to the left side of the door, to the right was the HUGE playground for all the grades K-6th. Only a portion of the playground was visible, but as we walked passed the corner of the building, I nearly stopped in my tracks. The old swing set was their along with the old 'Big Toy' jungle gym before it was replaced with a new one when I was in 6th grade, 6 years later. The purple play-set with separate spinning poles you can ride wasn't there and the two cherry blossom trees on the far right of the playground, next to the north side of the school were there and standing tall as I remember them. The dirt field just north of the trees was and will be the same as always, as well as the small portion of the forest that we can play in just at the edge of the grounds. Everything was exactly how I remembered it.

"Alright everyone, when I call your name say 'here' or rise your hand." Mrs. McGarden call out to us over the crowds of the other classes and teachers. It was then I realized how lost in thought I had been, or should I say lack of thought, to not have noticed we all stopped in front of the single green bench in the middle of the playground.

'Okay, just calm yourself…' I took a deep breath and focused myself. 'Alright, so to sum up everything, I've just be thrown back to the past… no I wouldn't be a child if that happened. So the only other option is reincarnation. But I shouldn't have been reborn as MYSELF, in the PAST. The real question is how all of this even happened in the first place…'

"Meghan… Meghan, are you here?"

"HERE!" I accidentally said a bit too loudly than necessary. I'm just glad I caught it in time. I don't want Mrs. McGarden to have a panic attack. She's the best teacher I had, or now should I say _have_. So far, everything has gone as I remember in the fragments of those old memories.

And that's when it hit me. I missing some memories, critical memories, from when I was 22 in my **"first life."** 'Okay, I need to concentrate, what happened after I went to bed that night?' After role call the teacher announced that they have contacted our parents to pick us up, and with the traffic, I had time to think this through. 'Where should I start…? Alright, how about looking into why I lost my memory of what happened. The top two contenders could only be 1) a traumatic event in the time gap of last night and the following day, or 2) my memory was taken away from me by another party that could be involved.' Looking over the situation again, my final answer shifted over to the latter, but with little information presented so far, I could not put any solid conviction in that answer. I guess you could say it was hypothetical answer more than anything. Now onto the more pressing matter at hand. _**How the hell am a my six-year-old self again?!**_

The movement of 'tiny' bodies directly in front of me redirected my attention to the real world events now flowing in motion. Adults in casual clothing were entering the playground area and the children scattered about were now conjugating near the entrance/exit of the playground and the front area of the school. The entrance that happened to be right next to my class. Now that I think about it, it's a bit 'coincidentally' that it was here that I had that traumatic experience that changed my attitude 180 degrees, into the person that I needed to be to be the person I am today. Before the earthquake, my mom told me stories of how I was a little monster who purposely disobey my mom and did things I wanted to do. And after the earthquake, I became a timid/shy pacifist that always did what my mom asked me to do. However, my older brother Kalub, was effect in the same way as I was. My brother is 2 years older than I am, and according to my mom, he was the timid/shy one that did everything he was told. After the event he said that it was awesome and eventually escalated to the biggest selfish, princess'y, jackass that I knew today. That's enough of my rambling, directing my attention of the flow of parents coming into the playground, I kept my eyes out for anyone familiar. At this point in time, I haven' met my best friends yet, so I have no idea what they look like now. The only person I can keep an eye out for at this point in time is my mom. I waited possibly 5 minutes (which felt more like hours) before I finally spotted the very familiar face I was looking for. Chocolate brown hair that just barely reached her shoulders, standing at about 5'4" in a pale pink short sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and a pair of old tennis shoes was my mom.

The minute I spotted her a tight yet warm feeling rose to my chest and my eyes were on the verge of tears. I don't know why I was feeling this way, was it because of the childish instincts of my current body and time period? No, I wouldn't have been aware until it had already passed. Then… am I reacting to the missing memories? My mom looked my way and finally spotted me and began to make her way to me, "Meg! Over here!" She called out over the crowd she was making her way through. I couldn't think anymore after that and just finally followed what my instincts were screaming at me to do. I ran to her as fast as this body could go and hugged her as tightly as I could when I finally reached her. My mind went completely blank and my instincts took over. And what did I do?

I cried. And cried.

By the time I finally came back to my senses, we were making our way back to the silver 1992 T. 4 Runner that was waiting in the main parking lot of the school with my soon-to-be asshole of an older brother walking on the other side of our mom. Was the emotions I had been keeping in that… I guess you could say bad, but, you can see what I'm trying to say. On the way home, I said nothing and just stared out the window. I just don't have the energy to worry about anything right now. When we pulled up the driveway of our house, I got out and looked at the house. It was a single story house in a cul-da-sac that had the both new and old vibe to it. 'This was before we moved, that means I'm sharing a room with Kaleb…' That thought gave me a sickening feeling in my stomach. Walking inside I went straight to our shared room and went straight to my bed at the far side of the small room. The moment my head hit the pillow I fell asleep without a second to spare.

I had no idea what I could do now.

I had no idea what was soon to come.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, the house was quiet, but the sun was high in the sky outside the one window in our room. My head felt so clouded and my eyes still felt heavy from the unnatural amount of sleep my body went through. Despite my sluggish feeling in my head I changed into fresh clothes and walked out into the small hallway and into the kitchen. I could hear the tv on with a tv show I've never heard before (And I highly doubt I would be interested in it ever.) and I could hear a glass being put down onto, most likely, the end table next to the couch.

"Good morning peanut." My mom called out from the living room. "You don't have to go to school today."

"Okay, I love you mom!"

"I love you too!" And with that she went back to watching TV.

I kinda figured that there wasn't going to be any school today, the earthquake was just YESTERDAY. I looked up at the calendar on the wall out of curiosity and instinct of doing it so often when I was "older". It still feels weird thinking that way. The calendar read 'March 25th, 2001'. I'm going to be 7 in a few months' time, and we won't be moving until next year when I'm eight years old. That means a whole year's worth of hell with Kaleb… 'Fucking hell, couldn't the universe stuck me into my younger self when we were already in our new house?' After that, I grabbed a juice box from the fridge and secluded myself in my room and played video games we had on the N64.

'If I'm going to re-live my life, then I might as well enjoy every moment of my 'childhood' as I can.'

* * *

By just going about the school days and regular days in my own imagination (while still maintaining the intellectual 'level' of the other kids my age) and planned out my future so I could live a LOT better than I did before. However, a year has already past and it's moving day! Today all of us, my dad, mom, and my brother, are checking out the house today so we can pick out our rooms. During the drive I had a small revelation. I could pick the room that my brother took from me before. The room in question had double doors, large but kind of narrow space, a window overlooking the new cul-a-sac directly across from the double door entrance. The half of the room next to the window was shaped like the roof of the house (Like this: /\\). It made it look like a tiny house merged with the rest of the main house. It was the room I had always wanted and I'm making sure I get it. No. Matter. What.

A few minutes past and we pulled into the driveway, the real estate lady was there and was greeting my parents when we got to the front door. I tuned out the conversation since it was useless chit chat. The minute we were let into the house, the lady whose name I tuned out, started showing us the downstairs starting in down the hallway were the laundry room, master bedroom, and garage door was. Since I was in the back, I took the opportunity to stay back and instead go up the stairs as quietly as I could. I walked past the upstairs bathroom that was across the stairs and made a beeline for my target. Opening the door, the empty room was beautiful in my eyes. I had many ideas of how I wanted to arrange my room.

Turning around so I could shout over the wall-like railing. "I CALL THIS ROOM!"

My parents and my brother came upstairs a minute later and looked my way. "No I want this room!" Kaleb immediately whined. Little bastard.

"Now Kaleb, Meghan found this room first, wouldn't you like this room down here?" My mom immediately tried to sway him with the room I had in my previous life. 'YES! MY PLAN'S WORKING! She's doing exactly what she did to me that first time!' I felt so satisfied to beating Kaleb, especially when he started to try 'but I'm the older one' bullshit. But the next dangerous challenge is about to come.

"Alright then, how about we flip a coin then?" My dad suggested, taking out a quarter from his pocket.

"No way!" I interjected right after he finished his sentence. I know for a fact that Luck was VERY RARELY on my side when it's down to just luck based stuff. My mom and I call it 'the horrible bingo luck' since my mom never wins at bingo (Except 2 times but not the big cash prizes). "I found this room fair and square and it's unfair that Kaleb gets it from a stupid coin toss!" I said loud and clear, making sure I don't scream like a child. They stopped taking in my valid and reasonable defense. But Kaleb being the brat he is, started to throw a fit on wanting the room, one of the things he said was basically favoritism to me. 'Not making your case any better moron.' I thought dully. My mom took him into the other room to convince him to take it while my dad stayed with me. We didn't talk, just waited and listened until they came back into the hallway.

"Alright, Meghan will be getting the room she picked out and Kaleb will be getting the 'bigger one' down the hall." My mom concluded to my dad and I. That room is shaped like a regular room but it's not bigger compared to my 'new' room. But the end results were what mattered. And it was SO sweet to trump Kaleb. The plan was a success!

Later that day we headed back to the house and started moving our stuff into our new place. Kaleb, the jackass, tried to put his stuff in MY room, of course mom caught him in the act and scolded him and moved his stuff into HIS room. One thing I thought I decided to keep the same was my naïve childish idea that we were going to be sleeping here without getting everything moved. I had the white mini TV plugged in and I was watching cartoons. It went exactly as I remembered and we returned home for the night. I'm not going into details because I'm lazy.

But there was one thing I thought before I fell asleep that night. 'If I changed that part of my 'life', then what else can I change?'

* * *

 **Now I know it's not much but I'm waiting till the next chapter to start getting into the swing of things. So stay tuned and thank you for reading!**

 **Again, have a great day everyone! :3**

 _ **Next time on Lost For Words:**_

 _The End is Another Begining_


	2. The End is Another Beginning

**Okay, for those who have been waiting for an update, I got halfway through with this chapter when Kingdom Hearts Unchained X came out.**

 **I'm now level 174 after a month of playing every day.**

 ** _I regret nothing._**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo**

 **Kingdom Hearts owned by Tetsuya Nomura**

 **OCs: Owned by me.**

* * *

 _Last Time on Lost For Words:_

 _But I shouldn't have been reborn as MYSELF, in the PAST._

 _ **How the hell am a my six-year-old self again?!**_

' _If I'm going to re-live my life, then I might as well enjoy every moment of my 'childhood' as I can.'_

' _If I changed that part of my 'life', then what else can I change?'_

* * *

Many years have gone by and I'm now fourteen. It is currently March 10th, 2008, a Saturday. I'm nearing the end of my middle school days and just anxiously awaiting of the events that are coming up in a few months' time. The blonde hair I had as a child has grown darker into a beautiful golden color, thanks to my German and Irish genes working well together. It's length years ago was down to my shoulder blades and as it stands now, after several attempts by my mom to cut it, has grown down to my hips. I only let her cut the split ends. In my previous walk-through of my life, I was jealous of my brother for getting glasses and ended up ruining my own eyes to get a pair. Correcting that decision, I instead semi-mocked Kaleb for needing glasses, thanks to his video game-a-holic ways. My vision perfect so I could wear sunglasses on sunny days instead of being as blind as a bat. Taking another step in my younger days was to force myself to eat fruits AND vegetables, even if it made me sick after eating them. I'm still a meat person though. I also took up jogging on Sunday mornings (Mainly to escape the shouting of my mom at the football game on TV), but over all I'm still a semi lazy person. At first, with my mom being overly protective, was difficult to do since I was 9 at the time but in the end I convinced her by saying I would be jogging to the park entrance and straight back. So in total, I have a slimmer build with clearer skin. Now I wasn't big like those slightly obese women, but nor was I a super skinny gal in my 'older days', I fitted into mediums and larges. But I still maintain my guitar like figure from my previous life. One thing I wasn't expecting though was my bigger… Bust size. Originally it was a B. It doubled on me over the course of 3 days during puberty season of 12 and 13. At least I'm still 5'7" ½ like in my old life. Today I had decided to wear a white tank top with a thin black hoodie jacket over it. Dark blue jeans with black combat style boots had also been my decision to wear. I also had one of those Swiss backpacks with me.

A cloudy day, I decided to take a walk. No destination in mind, just walk around town and reflect on everything that's happened until now and plan out what I need to do next. For the events I've changed so far, I definitely got my old friends together MUCH early than my previous life. We've had so much fun together goofing around and watching anime. That's another thing I changed, I got into and kept up to date with a LOT of anime and manga. Bleach was one anime I had avoided drastically the first time around, but this time I watched it in subbed from the launch to the current episodes now (Even though I know a lot more thanks to my anime binge). However, there was one thing I've been continuously trying to change is the divorce of my parents. If it will happen, then it's only a few months away. But I've been getting positive results from some 'settle' coaching. I've always asked my dad if he really loves my mom and make him promise not to break her heart whenever he gets back from work and work trips overseas. As it currently stands, he's still in the military unlike retiring in the last go through. So my mom didn't have to take a job to help pay bills and buy food.

"Now all I need to do is wait and watch I guess…" I said under my breath. 'But that one thing is still bothering me a lot.'

* * *

The event in question happened when I was 10 years old. I had decided to go exploring in the small patch of woods that is part of my cul-a-sac. I had gone far enough where I was close to the other end of the forest where it meets the other neighborhood. I saw a man-made hole in the ground, that was rectangular, was dug into the ground quite deep. Curious to see if any of the other neighborhood kids had found it and thrown stuff into it, I approached the edge of the hole.

What I had found was something that made this mystery rebirth take a completely different direction.

Looking in, I saw a strange box that had some kind of exotic/Celtic carving on it. I had never seen anything like it, so naturally I jumped into the hole to take a sneak peek on what could be inside. Closer up, the size was similar to a child-size suitcase. The wood color was a in between mix of light and dark wood, with the wood itself still in pristine condition. I was getting some pretty weird vibes from the box itself that was just screaming at me to opening it. Following that instinct, I lifted the lid off of the box at a natural pace. My breath hitched in my throat, my skin on my face paling, and my eyes widening in absolute shock. Right there in front of me was my tablet, MP3, and laptop were sitting in there on top some velvet pillowing inside, looking in pristine condition with their respective chargers with them. As well as my kingdom hearts necklace that I've always worn in the past. When I was 22, the electronics were the latest models to their brands. So in short, _**they are not suppose to exist yet**_. Deciding that it was just some sort of prank, I decided to try testing them out, I grabbed the MP3 first. Turning it on made me still in my movements, on the screen was the Fairy Tail emblem wallpaper I picked out online. There's no way that anyone could have known that wallpaper. **NO ONE**. Putting that one down, I quickly grabbed the tablet, with a cute marshmallow cover might I add, and switched it on. The standard animated lock screen wallpaper was there so I just swiped passed it to the home screen. Staring back at me was the kingdom hearts wallpaper I had chosen out for both my MP3 AND tablet. At this point I was shaking a little and my mind was blank. On one hand, I was so happy to have these back in my life, but on the other hand, this brings up so many questions on what is actually happening to me.

Gathering up everything, I went home for the day, sneaking said items past my mom and stored them away in a safe place in my closet. This day has given me more headaches than I want to handle.

Focusing back on the present, I have my 'electronics' in my backpack at all times and my necklace around my neck. As such I have my backpack with me at all times as well. Currently I'm walking down beside one of the main roads in my town, however, because of the time of day, the road has very little cars on them. The town itself has so many trees, it's beautifully integrated with one another. That's one of the reasons that I love this town.

I continued to walk down the road, just letting my imagination run wild in my head. Not a moment later, I heard a giant cracking sound, making me stop in my tracks. From the way I heard it, the sound made me look up. The next thing I knew I was on the ground from something colliding with me… From above.

"What the fucking hell…"

"I-I'm so sorry miss…" Said the unknown voice weakly.

'What a minute, why does that voice sound so familiar?' Looking down to the source of the voice, which happened to be on top of me, I saw a cat like creature looking back at me. To be honest, the cat's body look more plushie style than the traditional cat. It had gray fur with three black stripes symmetrically on top of it's head as well on both sides of it as well. There was a small cape it was wearing that covered the rest of it's body so I couldn't see any other details. It's eyes were a pupil-less blue-ish teal. I instantly who this was but my mind was numb from absolute shock. 'T-this… This is C-… Chi-…'

"Please excuse me, my name is Chirithy, it's a pleasure to meet you. And I'm terribly sorry about landing on you, you're not hurt are you?" It sat up and introduced itself.

Other than the throbbing pain in the back of my head, curtesy of the cement-a-la-sidewalk, I was fine physically. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, and I'm Meghan, nice to meet you too." I'm pretty sure that my voice sounded like a mix of uncertainty and cautiousness. I lightly grabbed Chirithy and slowly sat up right so I was cross-legged with Chirithy in my lap. 'How am I even handling this so well…?' I thought as we gave each other a small moment to gather our thoughts. There were so many more questions that came up that now pile down on top of the unanswered questions that plagued me for the last 8 years. But I should take this opportunity and try to get a small grasp at the current situation, and hopefully that will begin to clear some of mystery of everything that's been presented before me.

"So Chirithy… How exactly did you get here?" Not the most original question to ask the newbie here, but it's the one that will have the most yield of information.

"Well, it's quite a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Of course, you did just appear out of nowhere…out of the sky too, plus I got time. It's only a little after 11 a.m." I retorted with a calm demeanor. It's true and I'm not letting him-err it, whatever, get away with withholding any information from me, important or not.

"Alright then, it all started in a place called Daybreak Town, my partner and I were discussing the mysterious events that had taken place the day before. On that day in question we ran into a figure cloaked in black, to the point where we couldn't even see their face, in a different world that we were patrolling." Chirithy took a moment to take a breath before continuing. "The figure said nothing to us that day but they had the most menacing and dark aura around them that made us concerned. But before we could question them, they fled with some kind of dark portal that I've never seen before. And they had said something under their breath that had my partner and I very shaken up, _'so you're the one that's connected to_ _ **her**_ _'_ just before they stepped through the door and it disappeared altogether." At this point, Chirithy began to have a more solemn look to it's face. Though it's was kind of hard to tell with it's eye's having no pupils at all… "So back to the beginning, back in Daybreak Town, my partner and I were discussing about what that person meant by 'connected to her' and the strange portal they used to make their escape. Compared to the enemies that we've seen so far, this person, who we've realized who was a man by the tone of his voice, had no connection to them. So we concluded that this guy was a completely new enemy that we have no information about whatsoever." There was a short pause before he/she/it, I really need to ask that question sometime soon, began the last part of the explanation. "Just after that discussion, we both decided to alert the ones called the Foretellers to this new enemy. They are 5 powerful warriors who each govern their own unions which each have different values, but they all have the same goal, to protect the light that took the form of objects called Lux. Anyway, we decided to inform the nearest Foretellers we could get into contact with, but before we could go asking around, that man appeared again. Apparently he had been listening on our conversation for he said ' _Sorry, but I can't let you do that. You shall play your part and the "_ _ **almighty**_ _" Foretellers will not be able to do a thing.'_ And that's when…" Chirithy looked down, seeming torn about this part of the story. But I kept my silence. It would have been rude considering I figured out that this was the painful part of the story for him (Screw it, I don't care right now, not when the story was just at the peak of interest to worry about proper identification). After a moment, Chirithy drew in a breath and looked back up to me. "That's when the man lunged forward and ran a sword through my partner…" Silence was once again in the air. I had an inkling that that's what happened, but it was still shocking to actually hear. I could feel my face slightly contort into shock. 'But… But wouldn't that mean that… Chirithy should be gone as well? How is even possible that he's sitting right in front of me right now?!' It was Chirithy continuing his story that brought me back from my thoughts. "It all happened so fast, I could do a thing to protect him. And the next thing I did was so shameful. I'm not worthy of the title of Guide of the Wielders! I-I ran, the man from up close gave off the most frightening aura that I've ever encountered, and I ran away using the lanes between. I ran blinding without knowing where I was going and ended getting lost. But that's when I saw a faint light in the distance and proceeded to make my way toward it. The closer I got, I was enveloped more and more it the faint lights warmth and the next thing I knew, I was falling out of the exit and onto you." Chirithy finished with a bit chipper tune at the end.

I have to admit, he definitely gave me some info to work with, but this just brings more important questions that cause unnecessary headaches. "That really sounds horrible… I'm sorry." Was I all could say in response.

"No no! It's okay, I'm okay. It's just a lot to take in, it all happened so fast after all." I'm pretty sure he said the last part more for himself then for me.

"Ok, so I have a quick question, do you have a gender at all? I can't keep calling you an 'it', not only is it difficult, it's very rude of me."

"… Um…" I think I just made Chirithy have an epiphany about himself if he's speechless. "I don't believe we Chirithy have a gender, but I suppose we're males if I had to guess?"

"Alright, thanks!" I could help but smile at this small achievement, and in turn, Chirithy smiled as well. "So for now, I guess you can stick with me since you don't have anywhere to go, is that okay with you?" I offered.

"R-Really?! But I don't want to oppose on you or anything."

"It's not a problem, besides, my mom told me it's important to help friends out when they need it the most." It was true, and being the kind gentle person that people never seem to see that I am, I couldn't just leave him after what he just told me. I probably would have helped him anyway even without hearing his story.

Chirithy looked up at me with a shocked expression, or what I think was a shocked expression, "You think of me as a friend? But we have just met one another."

"Who ever said you can't be friends with someone when you meet them for the first time? Now let's go, my house isn't too far away." Picking up Chirithy as I replied cheerfully to his question. Standing up from my spot I turned around and began the small trek back home.

"Thank you Meghan." He softly said as he relaxed into my arms.

* * *

Only a few short minutes had passed when we reached the entrance to the neighborhood. However, the entire walk just to this point had my anxiety rising higher and higher to the point I'll jump at a single wind chime. And just to add fuel to that fire, not a single car, person, or animal showed or could be heard at all. It was complete silence which was unnatural, period. Chirithy feeling the same way I was had snuggled closer into my chest and I in turn held him closer in a tighter grip.

"Something feels really off and I don't like it." I voiced out into the dead silence.

"Yes, I feel it as well, we need to get inside as quickly as possible."

Agreeing was extremely easy since my legs had already began the tread up the hill of the entrance. Being able to hear one's own footsteps in this silence was way too creepy to not pick up the pace. But that plan was cut very short.

That same cracking sound that I heard when Chirithy appeared had resounded once again, but this time it was much louder and drawn out. This time I was able to make out the sound to be highly similar to glass cracking and shattering, but just a bit off in an odd way that had no explanation. Looking up toward the sky, I saw something that chilled my entire body to the core and created a sickening feeling in my stomach. 'The… The sky is…!' I couldn't even finish the thought. There in the middle of the blue sky were black lines that contrasted greatly with the background. And the most chilling thing was that the crack kept growing larger and larger by the second.

"Oh no. They followed me here!" Chirithy suddenly yelled out, breaking me out of the trance of fear I was in.

"What do you mean by 'they'?!" I could help but yell out not a moment too soon after Chirithy.

Neither of us got to say anything more when the cracks in the sky stopped and instead make a giant hole in the sky. Chirithy and I were both engulfed in an intense pressure that made it almost impossible to move. All I could think this could be was something similar to killer intent, being able to sense it. 'Hatred… Malice… It's so thick… And there's so much of it… I can't even move… It's so hard to breathe…' Focusing back to reality was a difficult thing to do, but all the sudden noise that came out of nowhere made that much easier. The sound of cars driving fast, honking their horns, and the sound of metal crashing into one another; people shouting, screaming and running on the pavement, as well as both hearing and seeing some of the people in the nearby houses come out to see what was going on. It was as though the real world was finally coming back into play just to spite me. 'The people don't seem to feel this 'intent' but they can see the hole in the sky?'

What came next was when the true hell began. Turning my attention back towards the hole in the sky, I noticed something moving in the dark void of the hole. Not even a second later, the thing jumped out of the hole along with dozens more of the same things flying out in all different directions. Some of them landed near the houses that I was around. The creatures were similar to the Dark Hide heartless from BBS, but this thing was much smaller (about the size of a horse), and it was pure black like a pure blood heartless. But it's eyes were crimson red and it had some kind of black vapor/smoke that occasionally rolled off of it. The minute it landed, the people who were outside their homes began to panic and scream. There were so many screams and sounds of destruction in the distance that confirmed what I was about to witness. The creature that was in my line of sight lunged forward toward the closest person to it. The unlucky man shouted and tried to fight back the dark creature but was quickly overpowered and slammed into the ground. The dark creature didn't hesitate and quickly bit into the man, ripping him apart. His screams were so horrific, adding to the already horrific scene unfolding.

"meg… meghan… MEGHAN!"

Snapping my attention away from the murder, I turned my attention to Chirithy who had been shouting.

"We need to get somewhere safe quickly!" His voice resounded through the chaos loud and clear since he was in my arms. I didn't say anything in response, instead I ran as fast as I could. Running towards my house was the only thing I could think of, especially since I was worried about my mom all alone in the house. Turning around a left corner, all I had to do was run up the hill and make the first right to reach the cul-da-sac. I made it halfway up the hill before another black entity landed (more like crashed) almost directly in front of me. The hatred and malice I had been overwhelmed by before intensified significantly with it's arrival. My body frozen from the intensity, all I could think was my impending death as I watched the figure rise up, straightening itself out. The entity was taller than me and had a slender figure compared to the Dark Hide like ones that are rampaging all over. Turning around, I could see that all the black was actually a cloak that covered the guy from head to toe, with only the tips of their black shoes/boots left visible. Even the hood enshrouded their face in a complete black shadow, leaving nothing visible. "N-No… It's him! It's the man that killed my partner!" Chirithy's voice was shaking, but he stood stronger than me. Can he not feel the 'intent' like me? I'll have to ask him later.

"Ah Chirithy, it's a pleasure to meet you again. I'm terribly sorry for having to strike down your keyblade wielder, but you both left me no choice since time was running short." His voice held so sincerity in it at all, but the last thing he said added another question to the pile. 'What does he mean by ' _running out of time_ '?' One shift of his cloak had Chirithy panicking and he gripped my arms tighter that before.

"MEGHAN RUN! RUN NOW!" Not wasting a single second, I did as Chirithy told. I turned around and ran I fast as my legs would allow me. Not even 5 seconds past when I fell to the ground, making sure to fall on my side to keep Chirithy from getting hurt. Looking downwards, there was a thin and very long needle like metal rod run-through my right leg. It wasn't until I looked at it that the pain finally registered.

"AHHHHH!" In both of my lives, I had never gotten hurt passed getting a small cut. So I wasn't prepared to handle the intense pain of an injury like this. I kept my grip on Chirithy, afraid of him getting hurt by this man if I did.

"Now now, isn't it rude to run from someone you just met?" It was clear that he was toying with us now. Focusing back on him, his voice was deep, and he was slowly (almost lazily) walking toward us. Stopping just a few steps away from our position, he continued to speak in that mocking monotone voice. "I went to all that trouble just to get here, you could at least show a little hospitality."

"Are you okay Meghan?" Chirithy whispered to me, never taking his eyes off of the murderer in front of us.

"Yeah…" The pain subsiding slightly, I was staring at my attacker, watching for anything to happen.

"What's with the glare? No matter, I guess I at least should introduce myself properly before continuing." Lifting his left arm slowly, most likely not to spook us from the high tension we're giving off, and slowly lifted his hood back. "My name is Tolbert Liuz." The first think I noticed was his hair, it was semi long, the back ending at the shoulders. The uncut hair slanted slightly upward when you trace it back toward his face. His long bangs, that were long enough to cover his eyes, were parted towards both sides of his head. The color of his hair was a dark silver, bordering on the black side. His face was a mix of angular and curved, that gave him the look of someone in their early/mid 20s. Small but visible hair along his cheeks and chin indicated that it was kept like that, giving him an older feel to him. Lastly, the one thing that stood out the most about him were his eyes, they were slightly large but slanted perfectly to give him his young but strong look about him. The color of his eyes were a deep purplish/fuchsia, but the dark emotion in them made them look black from a good distance away. All in all, he was young with the experience that gave him the feel of someone much older and mature. If he wasn't the enemy I would totally say he was the sexiest I have ever met.

'Wait, what the hell am I THINKING?! He's a psycho-path that killed Chirithy's partner and unleashed those beasts that are killing everyone! FOCUS!' Giving myself a quick mental slap for thinking of such a thing at a time like this, I returned my focus at the se-ENEMY before us.

"Why… Why are you doing all of this?!" Chirithy shouted, as if he's fighting back the urge to let his anger loose. Suddenly the sky started to grow darker and the wind grew stronger to the point it began to make whistling noises.

"It's simply really, but I'll explain it to you in detail. Truth be told, you Chirithy, were never meant to be with that partner of your's. When you were born, you had unconsciously bonded with another heart that fateful day 8 years ago. The Master of masters saw this and tried to hide the truth from, not just you, but from all of his students and their disciples. He did it by creating a fake bond with a new disciple from the Union under Ira's care. And for those 8 years, you were serving a keyblade wielder that was not bond to you in order to protect your real charge."

The info he just spouted was unbelievable, but it rang true. Both Chirithy and I were in shock, most likely because we both came to the same conclusion. "The one Chirithy is truly connected to is…" I couldn't finish, I was still in disbelief even with the evidence standing before me for the past 8 years.

"That's right little girl, YOU are the one Chirithy belongs to."

"But that doesn't explain why." Chirithy spoke up. Looking down at him I could see that he was shaking with an angered expression on his face. "Why did you do all of this?! Just what is it you're trying to achieve?!"

"That's simple, I did all of this so I could kill this child and take the power sleeping within her soul!" Tolbert finished with his voice filled with anger and rage. He suddenly raised his right arm, darkness swirled around his hand, and suddenly a long sword as black as night from top to bottom appeared in his hand. My heart started beating faster than ever from the sight of the menacing weapon, as well as knowing exactly what's it's going to be used for. My blood turned colder than the Arctic when he made the movement of drawing his arm back in order to strike down.

"MEGHAN!" Called out an all too familiar voice. It was my mom, running down the hill with one of the old baseball bats that we kept in the garage. "LEAVE MY LITTLE GIRL ALONE YOU MONSTER!" She cried out as she ran towards us. Rising the bat held in her right hand in order to hit Tolbert from behind.

"Don't INTERFERE!" He turned around and immediately trusted his sword forward, impaling my mom right through her chest. I felt my heart stop that instant. Everything happened too quickly for me to even warn her, tell her to run. Tolbert left the sword in her chest and simply watched, with a sick smirk on his face, as she fell to the ground, struggling to breathe. The blood from her chest quickly stained her shirt in a small area around her chest.

"…meghan …live …and always know…" She choked out lowly, almost a whisper. Tolbert walked infront of her and reached out to grab the sword. "… I Love You…" Yanking the sword from her chest, her blood sprayed out of the now open wound.

She stopped moving entirely.

She was DEAD.

My tears came racing out of my eyes and all I could do was scream. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The pain I'm feeling right now completely trumps the pain in my leg. It felt as though my heart was cracking, about to break at any moment. My mind was completely blank. I had no idea on what to do, especially now, that I couldn't protect her like I had promised myself I would do.

Suddenly the earth beneath me began to crack around me. At that moment I finally realized the feeling of feeling lighter, an unnatural lighter feeling. Looking up, both Chirithy and I saw a giant sphere like mass of darkness pulling everything into it's core. 'It's just like Kingdom Hearts!' The ground beneath me finally disconnected itself with the rest of the earth along with other large fragments further in the distance. We were going to be sucked into the dark sphere!

Turning around, Tolbert realized what was going to happen. Materializing another black weapon into his hand, a long spear like blade, he threw it at us, aiming for my stomach area. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY!" He screamed out against the fierce wind, his voice dripping with anger and rage.

Chirithy jumped out of my arms and casted a spell to counter the attack. "Reflect!" He cried out, verging on desperation. A clear, magic wall appeared in front of him, blocking the black spear at the last second. I quickly reached out to him and pulled him back to me, fearing that I was going to lose another person I care for. Before we knew it, we reached the black sphere that rested in the sky, being pulled in into complete darkness.

I had passed out instantly. Drifting into the unknown.

* * *

Rain.

I could feel the rain pouring down and hitting against my body.

My body on the other hand was so heavy, I couldn't move. I was laying on my right side, my arms hanging out limply. I couldn't hear or feel Chirithy near me.

He was gone.

Did we get separated? A minute passed until I heard a pair of feet running my way. It sounded like a person and not a small cat like Chirithy. Feeling myself slipping back into the darkness of unconsciousness, I had on final thought in mind that gave me slight comfort.

'The sky is crying for the loss of another…'

* * *

 _ **Aaaaand Done!**_

 **I put some time and effort into this chapter. Adding up to fifteen pages! O.O**

 **I'm gonna take a short break, especially since I have work. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that you guys have a great day.**

 _ **Next Time on Lost For Words:**_

Adjusting to a Dream Made Real


End file.
